


Written In The Fire

by Doctor_Scully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, The X Files/Supernatural Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Scully/pseuds/Doctor_Scully
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to Oregon to solve a case. They end up meeting some old friends of their's but, things take a turn for the worst when they're kidnapped.





	1. The Fire in Firewalker

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They belong to Chris Carter (The X Files) and Eric Kripke (Supernatural). Also, the titles for each of the chapters belong to Chris Carter. The first chapter is a bit short but, believe me, it gets better! Feedback is always welcome!

Written in the Fire  
Chapter 1  
The Fire in Firewalker

"I still don't understand why we are here." Dana Scully said to her partner. They had come here on a case, sure. But, she wasn't quite sure what made a seemingly normal murder case an X-File.  
"Look at the burn marks, Scully! It's clearly a case of spontaneous human combustion!" Fox Mulder said excitedly. Scully rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, Mulder! Have you ever heard of something called the 'wick effect'?" she asked him, an incredulous look on her face. He nodded. "Good. Then it's safe to say that this is obviously *not* an X-File."  
"Not so fast!" a voice behind them said. Mulder and Scully turned around simultaneously to see who this new person was. Dean Winchester stood behind them with his credentials in hand as his brother, Sam, looked around the crime scene. "We were sent here by the...uh...Sheriff to come and get you. They've found another body." Scully shared a skeptical look with Mulder. Neither of them thought Dean was telling the truth, but they didn't think he was lying either. So, they decided to accompany him to the Sheriff's office.


	2. Roadrunners and Cobwebs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully go with Dean and Sam to the Sheriff's office

Written in the Fire  
Chapter 2  
Roadrunners and Cobwebs

 

After going with Dean to the Sheriff's office, Mulder and Scully found themselves at yet another crime scene, very similar to the last. Regardless of the fact that Dean and Sam knew that Mulder and Scully could handle what appeared to be a simple case of spontaneous human combustion, they were still very careful with what they told them. This seemed very strange to Scully. Mulder, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of information being given to them.  
After gathering all of the available evidence from the scene, they proceeded to discuss the case.  
"What do you think caused this?" Dean asked.  
"Well, as I explained to my partner here, I think it was something called the 'wick effect'." Scully replied. "But, I'll let Agent Mulder answer your question." she added.  
"I think it was spontaneous human combustion. But, I think I know what you guys think it is."  
"Oh really? And what would that be?" Sam asked, trying to disguise his suspiciousness and failing miserably.  
"I think that you think it has something to do with demons." Mulder replied. Sam and Dean shared a look.  
"That's right. How did you know?" Dean asked.  
"I know you guys." Mulder stated, simply. Scully stared at her partner, mouth slightly agape. She knew Sam and Dean almost as well as Mulder did, but she had absolutely no idea that they dealt with the same things that herself and Mulder did. Suddenly, Scully's cell phone began to ring loudly in her coat pocket.  
"Scully." she answered. Mulder watched as all of the color drained from her face.  
"Are you okay? What is it?" he asked. At this point, Sam and Dean had moved farther away, wanting to give the agents as much space as they needed. "What's wrong?" Mulder asked as Scully hung up the phone and turned to hug him. She was obviously shaken about something. She gave a muffled sob in response. This caused him to pull her close and hug her tighter. She continued to cry softly into his embrace. Eventually, she pulled away and dried her tears.  
"Mulder? Do you remember Edward Jerse?" she asked him.  
"Yeah? What about him?" Mulder asked softly, throwing a glance over his shoulder to make sure that they were still out of the Winchester brothers' earshot.   
"That was him." she said, looking as though she would start crying again.  
"On the phone?" it was a stupid question. Of course it was him on the phone! "What did he say?"  
"That he was watching me. It's not the first time I've gotten a call like this from him either." If he was annoyed before, he was livid now. The fact that this guy had the nerve to scare Scully like this made him seriously angry. He had to take a few deep breathes to calm himself.  
"Where is he? Do you see him?" they looked up and Scully pointed to a red convertible with the top up.  
"That's him." she said. Before Mulder had the chance to do something stupid, Scully placed her hand on his arm. "Please, Mulder. Don't." He simply nodded in response, shooting a glare at the car and its occupant before turning his full attention back to her.   
"It's okay, Scully. I won't let him get anywhere near you." Mulder said, determined not to let anything happen to his partner. She had been through enough already. Behind them, Sam loudly cleared his throat. The duo turned to look at him in unison. He looked somewhat taken aback but recovered quickly.  
"Sorry to interrupt but, there's something you should see." he said, nodding towards the body. When they looked over, they could see that the body was already beginning to decompose, despite only having been there for a few hours. The rate at which the body was decomposing was impossible and Scully was quick to point this out. All Mulder had said was that it made it an official X-File.


	3. Provenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter that has Mulder and Scully in a hotel room.

Once they had parted ways with Sam and Dean, Mulder and Scully headed back to their motel. They went to their separate rooms and lay down on their beds, one picking up a book and the other a case file. There was a knock on the door that Scully had thought to be a closet.  
"Scully? It's okay. It's me." Mulder whispered through the door. She almost sighed with relief as she got up from her position on the bed to answer the door. She had been on edge ever since that call from Edward earlier that day.   
"Are you okay? You look pale." Mulder said, stepping through the now open door that connected their rooms.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Scully replied. Mulder didn't believe her. There was no way she could be fine after practically breaking down at a crime scene. Without thinking, Mulder pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't know why he did it, he just had the feeling that she needed it. That they both needed it. She seemed surprised as she did nothing at first, but once her shock had passed, she gave him a hug that almost squeezed the breath out of his lungs. He pulled away first, trying his hardest not to show her that she had hurt him. He had bruised his ribs a few weeks ago on their last case and they still hurt. She would have been upset had she known. She looked up at him, confused. He gave her a reassuring smile and held her close as she laid her head on his chest.


	4. Providence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully are kidnapped.

Once Scully pulled away from Mulder's embrace, their cell phones began ringing in unison.  
"Scully."  
"Mulder." they answered. It was Sam and Dean. They wanted the agents to come down to the morgue. Both agreed and soon, they were on their way. Once they got there, however, Scully couldn't contain her curiosity any longer.  
"Why are we here? What's going on?" she asked the brothers.  
"Well...uh...ya see...that's the thing." Dean replied, looking sheepish as though he had done something wrong. Scully raised her eyebrow, both confused and skeptical at the same time. Just as Sam was about to explain what his brother meant, the door opened with a loud bang. The four turned around sharply, weapons raised just as a man entered the room. He couldn't have been any taller or older than Mulder. He raised his hands in mock surrender as he walked towards them.  
"Edward. Stay back." Scully warned, her voice authoritative. Mulder risked a glance at his partner. Was this the man she had told him about? That had caused her to come running to his apartment, crying? He was filled with rage and hatred towards this man, Edward, who had hurt his partner and only friend. Not even aware of what he was doing, Mulder stepped in front of Scully. She quickly glanced at him and then her eyes returned to Edward, the man who had caused her so much pain.  
"You heard her! Stay back!" Mulder practically shouted. All Edward did in response was smirk, an unsettling look descending upon his face. Mulder didn't have to be anywhere near her to know that Scully had flinched upon seeing that look.


	5. Trust No 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully find themselves in a hostage situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier but life got in the way. Also, sorry for the chapter summaries not matching what happens in the chapter. I'm still new here but this story was also written a long time ago.

Sam and Dean could hardly believe the scene playing out before them. One of their closest friends, Ed Jerse, had been pitted against them. Or maybe he had been their opposition the entire time, only helping them so that he could get whatever it was he wanted without anyone so much as batting an eye. What was it that Mulder had told them after the first time they had met? Trust no one? It seemed that saying was perfect for this moment. They had trusted Ed almost completely and now here they were, getting ready to fight their friend.  
"Admit it. You all trusted me to no end!" Ed was saying. "Except for you, Agent Mulder, you never trusted me. Ever since you learned of my existence in your partner's life, you were jealous. You loathed and hated me from the very beginning, didn't you?" when Mulder didn't answer, he continued. "Yes, that's right. And now here we are. You didn't know it was just a game did you, Sammy?" Ed questioned, turning his attention to Sam.  
"Don't...call me that." Sam said, forcefully.  
"Oh, really? Then, what shall I call you?"  
"Your worst nightmare." Mulder said, angrily. Scully placed her hand on his, but he pulled away. Ed was going to get it for hurting her the way he did. He knew, in the back of his mind, that Scully would probably be somewhat scared of him if she knew what he would do to Ed if no one else was around. She probably wouldn't want to go near him ever again and he didn't want that to happen. He cherished her more than life itself and losing her and her trust like that would absolutely destroy him. If only he could tell her how he really felt...  
His mind was drawn back to the present with the realization that Scully was now standing in front of him with blood oozing down her left arm. She had been shot. He cursed himself after seeing this. He should have been stopping that from happening. He should have been the one that was shot, not her. Sam and Dean had taken a step back when Ed had yelled at them to get away from them.   
Scully was just barely managing to keep the look of fear and pain off her face when Dean, who had somehow managed to take Mulder's gun from his ankle holster, stepped in front of her and Mulder and began slowly advancing towards Ed, gun level with his head. However, Ed didn't so much as flinch. With Ed's attention diverted, Mulder took the opportunity to look at Scully's arm and try to fix it as best as he could.  
"Dana, let me take a look at your shoulder." he whispered, not wanting to startle her. She simply nodded and lowered her gun whilst moving to the corner of the room. Mulder gingerly removed her blazer and retrieved some gauze to staunch the blood flow and clean the wound. She allowed him to do all of this, all the while insisting that she was 'fine'.  
Once Mulder had successfully tended to Scully, their full attention was once again returned to Ed, Sam and Dean when they heard a loud bang and saw Sam lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. This was when Mulder and Scully realized that what had begun as a confrontation was quickly turning into a hostage situation.


	6. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Scully try to help Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short. The next chapter should be a little longer.

Without considering the consequences for what he was about to do, Dean rushed to his brother's side. He felt the shooting pain of a knife being jabbed into arm and removed but, he ignored it. He didn't care about his own wellbeing, only his brother's. Upon seeing Sam lying prone on the ground, Scully hurried to help. Dean began applying pressure to the wound while Scully got all of the supplies she needed. Once the bleeding had been stopped, Ed began to approach.  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Dean shouted, raising the gun once again. Mulder stepped forward, both hoping to diffuse the situation and to protect his partner from further harm. He had already failed the second task once before and he wasn't about to do it again. However, when he reached for his sidearm, it wasn't in its holster where he swore he put it before tending to Scully. As though reading his mind, Scully took her service weapon out of its holster and handed it to him. He silently thanked her, holding the gun at his side so it wouldn't be seen.   
"Looking for this?" Ed asked mockingly, holding up Mulder's service weapon. He grinned a sly grin, thinking he would finally get what he wanted out of the three remaining hostages. It was only a matter of time.  
"Actually, I don't need it anymore." Mulder quipped, leveling Scully's gun at Ed's head.  
"What is it with you guys and aiming at my head? It's not like I'm going to die anyways." Dean was confused. Was this guy really that stupid? Did he really think that he wouldn't die if he was shot in the head? "You want to know why? Because I'm immortal." Ed said.


	7. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully are kidnapped.

Before anyone could question what was happening, they were being forced into Mulder and Scully's 2000 Toyota Corolla by Ed. Mulder go into the driver's seat, hoping that the gun would be pointed at him and not Scully, who was in the passenger seat beside him. No such luck.  
"Drive," Ed demanded. "or she dies." Mulder couldn't help but think about how much of a crime show cliché that was as he started the engine. He pulled the car out of the parking lot as Ed gave him step-by-step instructions on where to go.  
Once they reached their destination, Ed got out of the car first, walked around to the driver's side and pointed the gun at Mulder's head.  
"Get out of the car. NOW!" he yelled. Scully quickly got out of the car while Mulder did the same, but slowly and with his hands raised. Ed shifted between pointing the gun at Mulder and then Scully, as though he couldn't figure out who he wanted to shoot first. Mulder's cell phone began to ring loudly.  
"Answer it." Ed ordered. Mulder answered his phone but, it was yanked from his hand before he could say hello. "Who is this?" Ed demanded.  
"This Assistant Director Walter Skinner with the FBI. Who am I speaking to?"  
"None of your business. If you ever want to see your agents ever again, you'll do exactly as I tell you."  
"What are you talking about? What agents? Who is this?" Skinner demanded. He had a feeling he knew who the person was but, he wanted to be sure.  
"You don't know Agents Mulder and Scully? Well, that's a shame because for every hour I don't get what I want, I do something to one of them and who knows. Maybe I'll start with Agent Scully." Ed looked at Mulder, waiting for a reaction. When he didn't get one, he just shook his head and turned away.  
"What do you want?" Skinner asked, clearly annoyed. "And if you touch either of them-" he was cut off.  
"You'll what? Kill me? Good luck with that! As for what I want. I want $100,000 in cash and a helicopter to get me out of this damn town. Oh! I almost forgot! I want Agent Mulder put where he belongs and for him to leave my Dana alone!" Mulder wanted to punch Ed so hard at that moment.  
"I can get you the first two things but, I can't guarantee the other one though." Skinner replied, taking his glasses off and placing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. 'They really messed up this time.' he thought to himself.


	8. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is there a mansion in the middle of the woods?

As the night drew closer around them, Mulder, Scully and Ed headed deeper and deeper into the forest, only having stopped once along the way. Both Mulder and Scully had made attempts at asking Ed where it was that they were going. All had failed to produce anything but a few "you'll sees" and a gun pointed at their faces. It had been a number of hours since anyone had said anything, partially out of annoyance and partially out of fear that one of them would be hurt or worse. Ed was fine with that. He preferred the silence anyways.  
When they finally reached their destination, Mulder and Scully were dumbfounded. The building they stood in front of was nothing less than a mansion. It had been covered by vines and underbrush many years ago but its beauty was somewhat inviting. What could only be described as visions flashed in Scully's mind. Visions of the mansion's former beauty, although she couldn't imagine what purpose a mansion in the middle of a forest would serve. They had walked endless hours just to get here after all. There must have been some kind of road leading up here at some point.  
Scully was ripped away from her thoughts by an ear-shattering scream. She and Mulder frantically looked around the large, unidentified room they now stood in, searching for the origin of the scream. Ed simply laughed at their efforts. Mulder looked at him accusingly, almost as if he knew what-or rather, who- was hidden here in the endless rooms of the mansion. They were led into one of the rather large bedrooms and the door was slammed behind them and locked from the outside.


	9. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for not posting this sooner but, I got a bit of writer's block when I was trying to figure out how I wanted this to end. Don't worry though! I'll be posting somewhat regularly again and this isn't the last chapter!

It had easily been hours since they had been locked in that room and all methods of escape had been ruled out as they were on the fourth floor of the mansion so they couldn't just open a window and jump out. Not without being noticed anyway. Mulder had tried multiple times to kick down the door but it wouldn't budge. It was solid oak so there was little luck to begin with.  
Every now and then, they would hear scuffling and footsteps coming from the lower levels. But, they knew those had to be that of their captor, Ed, and an unknown accomplice. Once, when Ed had left the house, Mulder had tried banging on the windows and yelling for help but, all that got either of them was a warning on the first try. The second time, Scully was forcefully taken from the room and Mulder could hear her screaming from down the hall. She hadn't been returned for a few hours and by the time she was returned, she was unconscious and bleeding. He didn't want to ask her what had happened, but if he didn't he feared that his imagination would provide the suggestion that she had been tortured. He had left her alone to put herself back together and then, he asked her the one question that he regretted hearing the answer to the most.  
"Scully? What did he do to you?"  
"They." she corrected, looking down at the floor.  
"They? There are more?"  
"Just two. And to answer your question," she paused, unsure of how much to tell him. She decided to just tell him everything, starting with how they had strapped her down to something that looked like an exam table and ending with the burning, green acid they had injected into her bloodstream.


End file.
